Armored Core a new life
by Jester X
Summary: a story about a group of friends who learn to become AC pilots when their bording school is attacked


Disclaimer: I own all of theses people they were made be me and one of my friends do not steal my work or you will be prosecuted my father is a lawyer lol. But any ways I hope you enjoy title suggestion are welcome. So one with the show.

**Chapter 1 a new day**

Over a PA system we hear the voice of a man saying "Good morning students, today is Monday, September 28, 2029. It is a day 3. Lunch today will be chicken patties and fluffy rice. Be sure to get in line early. Attention Members of the Drama Club and all other students, Auditions for Jekyll and Hyde, are tonight at 6:00 in the auditorium."

Mr. George who is a big and intimidating looking man is sitting behind a desk wearing the usual clothing of a high school dean. A boy of about sixteen is sitting across from him. He is wearing a white dress shit un buttoned with a dark blue tee shirt under it he has a necklace of an upside down cross with angels wing around his neck he has shortish light brown hair spiked of to the right and is wearing a pair of blue jeans and black dress shoes

Mr. George turns to him and says "Ok so here is your schedule, we just have to wait on Chris he will be your guide for your first couple of days at masters high.

Trevor really not caring too much just says "Ok great, thanks."

A door opens and a boy most likely Chris walks in he is about seventeen and has light blond hair, is about six foot and three inches tall. He is wearing a blue jean jacket with a black undershirt and black jeans with a pair of dark sunglasses on he turns to the principle and asks "didyou call me down Mr. George?"

Mr. George replies **"**Oh yes Chris. This is Trevor, he's new here and I was

Just wondering if you would be willing to be his guide for the next few

days?"

Chris then replies "Sure. Hey, I'm Chris.

Trevor not even noticing that Chris was their till now says** "**Hey I'm Trevor."

Chris just as excited about this as Trevor says"Alright so let's get out of here and show you around."

Trevor who is actually perking up a bit says "cool that begreat, I need to get out of this place it gives me this bad feeling like I will be hear a lot,

The two boys exit the office and are walk down the hallway getting to know each other and about two minutes later they stop at Trevor locker they are talking while Trevor puts his stuff in it he goes to close it but it won't.

Chris explains "some times you need too kick them to get them to close."

Trevor replies sarcastically"great, just like the one's at my old school. At least something makes sense.

Chris laughs and says "Good. Because not many things make sense here, you'll learn that very quickly.

Trevor confused asks"What do you mean?"

Still laughing says "You'll see. Like take today's lunch for instance. It's Chicken Patty Day. That's basically a holiday here. What lunch do you have

anyway?"

Trevor still a little confused says"Umm. I think it says that I have lunch three."

Chris with a little excitement says "good we have lunch together today. Hay do you mind if i look at your schedule for a second?"

Trevor yet again a little confused says "Ya man sure go ahead"

While Trevor and Chris are talking too each other a girl about sixteen wearing a jeans mini skirt and a black shirt with long brown hair that is just flowing down to her mid back walks up to Chris and at first she doesn't even notice that Trevor is their but then she starts to stare at him and wonders why he seems so familiar to her but she knows she has never met him before.

After a few second she finally says "Hey Chris. Who's he?"

Chris replying says "Hey Sara, this is..."

Trevor interrupting says "my name is Trevor Alkin and you are

Sara a little shocked says "my name is Sara Carlar. So are you new here or something because I've never seen you before?"

Trevor surprised by the question replies "yes I was just transformed here from Westchester academy for boys so this is a big change for me."

Sara who is in deep thought just stands their while Trevor and Chris talk

the bell rings signifying the start of first block.

Chris who has never been late before says** "**Well, we had better get you to your first class. What was it again?"

Trevor not remembering look and says** "**Uhh. Pre-Calc with Mr. White."

Chris now joking says** "**Ah. You're a smart one. Isn't that what you have too Sara?"

Sara now confused asks"How did you know?"

Chris now agitated says** "**I'm a friend of Bella's, remember?"

Sara now a little embaressed says "Oh yeah I forgot".

Trevor now really lost asks "Who's Bella?"

Sara now really irritated yells **"**My stupid annoying irritating jerk of a sister. Oh and she's the drama queen."

Trevor sympathetically exclaims** "**Oh, One of those."

Sara now giggling says "yeah."

After the three of them are done laughing the second bell rings telling them they are late

Trevor says sarcastically **"**So I guess that we had better get to class. Hey do you want to hold my books for me Sara?"

Sara slaps Trevor and says " do I look like a mule too you"

Trevor then replies "well actually"

Sara yet again smacking Trevor says "hump i'm going too class now i suggest you follow me."

Trevor not wanting to get hit again says "yes mama."

As Trevor chases Sara down the hall Chris walks off laughing and says to him self "I had a feeling that she would fall for him but I hope Trevor gets a little more common sense before she brakes his jaw.

Well that's it for chapter 1 i plan on adding detals about there AC's during the next chapters

pleas R&R and titles welcome

Untill next time peace


End file.
